warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Windflight
Windflight is a gray tabby tom with pale green eyesRevealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Windflight first appears in the allegiances with his apprentice, Dapplepaw. He is seen talking with Stormtail. :Windflight is later seen on the dawn patrol. During the Clan meeting about WindClan's prey-stealing, he suggests that the scent was blown over by the wind, only to be scolded by Sparrowpelt. His apprentice Dapplepaw is now seen as a warrior, Dappletail. :When Bluepaw catches a squirrel on her first hunting patrol he streches his eyes wide and he replies that ThunderClan is lucky to have her, and that he didn't remember any other apprentice catch prey on their first try. :During the raid on WindClan, Windflight is chosen to stay and guard the camp. :At a Gathering, he calls out that they can't start without RiverClan. Windflight also meows that WindClan must be bored of accusing ThunderClan. :Later, Windflight fights in the battle with RiverClan for Sunningrocks. :Windflight is also on the patrol that takes Snowfur's body back to camp when she is killed by a monster on the Thunderpath. :When Bluefur told Oakheart that she was carrying kits, he comforted her by revealing that Windflight, a ThunderClan cat, was half WindClan and half ThunderClan. When Bluefur said that no one ever mentioned it, Oakheart told her no one likes to talk about it because they're ashamed. :When Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit are out playing he is seen clearing snow from the camp entrance. It is revealed his mate was Poppydawn and he is the father of Rosetail, Thistleclaw, and Sweetpaw. :He becomes an elder between the time Tigerpaw attacked the young Tiny and when Whitestorm became a warrior, and was said to have often kept behind to defend the camp during battles. At the end of the book it was revealed he died. It is most likely he died of old age. Erin Hunter Chat *Vicky apologizes when she realizes that Windflight has 'wind' at the begining of his name, for warriors do not start or end with the names of the founding leaders of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan . Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Poppydawn:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Daughters: :Rosetail: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :Thistleclaw: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandson: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandchildren: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandchildren: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Great-Great-Great-Grandchildren :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Elders